I'll never fall! Survivor Los Angeles : Modern Family Chapter 1
by freesmartvanbfdi
Summary: The newest season of Survivor kicks off with a bang!


Disclaimer – I don't own Modern Family, Survivor, or Los Angeles ….

A boat raced along a beach in Los Angeles, California. On the boat stood Jeff Proabst, and about 200 feet behind him, another boat raced across the Pacific Ocean.

"Survivor. A game completely based on outwitting, outplaying, and outlasting other people while competing for immunity, rewards, and most importantly, life in the game. The last person standing will win 1,000,000 dollars and the title of sole survivor." said Jeff. "This season is a special season, taking place in on a Los Angeles island in the Pacific. This season's cast is made up of one big happy family, let's meet the cast."

Phil – A family man and a dorky dad who loves to be the fun parent.

Claire – An overprotective mother who wants to be the fun mom.

Alex – A smart girl who loves books, her family, and fun (sometimes).

Hayley – A teenage party girl who has a flare for design and parties.

Luke – A boy who loves goofing around and destroying stuff.

Mitchel – A gay man who sometimes is the more logical one in his relationship.

Cameron – A gay man who embarrasses his spouse with his zany antics.

Jay – Another family man, but he wants to impress everyone he meets.

Gloria – A safe mother who wants the best for everyone, but Watch out for her temper.

Manny – An unaverage boy who would rather clean or tidy up than play a game.

"These ten individuals will compete for 17 days on the island know as….. ModerniaDiferia" said Jeff

The boats stopped at the island and everyone filled off.

"This is the island on which you will play Survivor." Said Jeff, and everyone cheered

"You will be separated on too two different tribes. Phil, Claire, Hayley, Alex, and Luke are on Modernia. Gloria, Jay, Manny, Cameron, and Mitchel are on Diferia. Here are maps to your camps, and I will see you tomorrow for your first immunity challenge." explained Jeff. Jeff then climbed back on his boat, and rode away.

Day 1

MODERNIA

The Modernia tribe made their way towards their camp. Hayley then grabbed Alex's hand

"Alex! Alliance, you and me?" asked Hayley quietly

Alex was extremely happy Hayley had asked her, "Yeah, sure!"

They both smiled and caught up with the group.

DIFERIA

The Diferia tribe was making their way towards camp, when Jay stopped Gloria and Manny.

"Family Alliance. The three of us." Said Jay

"No problem." Said Gloria happily

"Okay, I guess" said Manny

Jay nodded approvingly and continued walking.

DIFERIA CAMP

The Diferia tribe arrived at their camp happily. Immediately, Cameron grabbed Mitchel's arm

"Alliance?!"

"DUH!"

Cam smiled happily. Meanwhile, Jay pulled Gloria and Manny aside and told them his plan.

"If we lose, Cam goes home. Caprenday!"

"Okay….." the two agreed

Manny – Diferia Tribe

"I don't know if I should trust Jay…. Should I?"

Jay – Diferia Tribe

"I have those two wrapped around my finger!"

MODERNIA CAMP

The Modernia walked up onto the beach of their camp. Hayley pulled Alex aside while Claire, Phil, and Luke walked up to the shelter pre-built for them.

"So, who do we eliminate if we lose" asked Hayley

"Luke, he is the least lazy and boring out of the three." Said Alex

"Okay." Hayley agreed

Alex – Modernia Tribe

"I trust Hayley, she and I have a good relationship."

Hayley – Modernia Tribe

"I trust Alex, she and I have a good relationship."

Night 1

MODERNIA CAMP

The Modernia tribe was awoken by Hayley screaming. A whole bunch of fire ants had crawled into Hayley's clothing. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH F***" she screamed.

DIFERIA CAMP

"I hate this it sucks it's too hot!" Yelled Gloria

"Same here" said Manny

Cam and Mitch also agree.

Jay – Diferia Tribe

"Wussies"

DAY 2

MODERNIA CAMP

Everyone was sitting in the Pacific Ocean water when a map floated towards them, showing the way to the challenge.

DIFERIA CAMP

Everyone was sitting in the shelter when a map floated in the wind to them showing the way to the challenge.

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE 

Both tribes walked in to a beach area. In the water were 10 very small poles pointing upwards.

"In today's challenge, you will all have to balance on one foot on top of your pole. When you can't balance anymore, you fall into the crystal water below." explained Jeff.

Everyone was balanced on their poles before Jeff yelled GO, but as soon as he did, Gloria, Mitch, Hayley, and Phil fell.

Modernia

Claire

Phil XXX

Hayley XXX

Luke

Alex

Diferia

Manny

Gloria XXX

Jay

Cam

Mitch XXX

Elapsed Time; 25 minutes

Suddenly Luke lost his balance and fell backwards.

"CRAP!" yelled Luke

Elapsed Time; 51 minutes

Jay started to wobble, but saved himself

"Jay makes a good save." narrated Jay

Elapsed: 1h 4 m

"Jay, I have to jump" Manny said

"Fine. " Jay muttered

Manny jumps off his pole.

Elapsed: 1h 56m

Alex and Jay each fall

"F***" yelled Jay

"UGH" yelled Alex

Elapsed Time: 2h 54m

"I'm not falling Cam" said Claire who glared at Cam

"Uhhhh Claire I'm not falli- AHHH" yelled Cam as he tipped frontwards and fell into the water

"MODERNIA WINS IMMUNITY" yelled Jeff as Claire jumped off her pole.

"Modernia as reward, take these pillows and blankets back to camp." Said Jeff

"As for Diferia, I will see you at Tribal Council Tonight were one of you is going home" explained Jeff

DIFERIA CAMP

Jay pulled Manny and Gloria aside

"Cam. If either of you vote differently, you're in trouble" said Jay a little flustered

"Okay!" said Gloria

Everyone then readied for tribal, and made their way there.

Manny – Diferia Tribe

"Ugh, should I go with Cam and Mitch and vote with them, or stay with Jay. UGH"

Night 2 – Tribal 1

Diferia walked up to the tribal area, spirits low.

"Hello Diferia. Welcome to Tribal Council. Tonight one of you is leaving this game." Said Jeff

Everyone sat on a stool and looked at Jeff

"First off, Jay, any alliances?" asked Jeff

"Yes. It's Gloria, Manny, and I. We are voting out Cam." Said Jay happily

Cam and Mitch each gasped collectively.

"B-B-But" Cam started but Mitch cut him off.

"WE ARE VOTING JAY." Yelled Mitch and Cam nodded in agreement.

"Well, it is time to vote." Said Jeff

* insert voting montage here *

"I'll reveal the votes." Said Jeff

First vote: Cam

Second vote: JAY: D

Third vote: Cam

Fourth vote: Jay: /

Fifth vote: Sorry, Jay

"First person voted out of Survivor LA, Jay" said Jeff

"WHAT!" yelled Jay.

"Well obviously, Jay was wrong about his alliance." Said Jeff

Next time on Survivor

Hayley and Alex take the game by storm

"We have to win, and find the hidden immunity idol."

A new alliance forms

"Hey, guys…. Alliance?"

And the challenges get tougher

"UGH I CANT DO THIS"


End file.
